mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Clint Howard
Howard | birthdate = | birthplace = Burbank, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1961–present | spouse = 1st wife (1986–1987; divorced) Melanie Howard (1995–present) }} Clinton Evan "Clint" Howard (born April 20, 1959) is an American film and television actor. He is a character actor with numerous brief appearances on television and films, usually noted for his unusual appearance. He has played many bit parts in movies directed by his brother, actor-turned-director Ron Howard. He is also the uncle of actress Bryce Dallas Howard. Personal life Howard was born Clinton Evan Howard in Burbank, California; the son of actors Rance Howard and Jean Speegle Howard, and the younger brother of actor-turned-director Ron Howard. He attended Robert Louis Stevenson Elementary in Burbank, California. Howard was married twice: first in 1986 and divorced in 1987, and secondly in 1995 to Melanie. An avid golfer carrying a ten handicap , Howard boasts of playing 150 rounds a year. He is also known for his activity in the game World of Warcraft. Howard plays the game under the name Extas of the guild "Thrust" on the Dark Iron realm. Television As a child actor, Howard starred on Gentle Ben and The Streets of San Francisco in the episode entitled The House on Hyde Street. He was sometimes seen on The Andy Griffith Show as "Leon," a toddler in a cowboy outfit who wandered freely around Mayberry and silently offered people a bite of his sandwich, to which they would respond, "No thank you." In 1963, he appeared in the ABC medical drama Breaking Point in the role of four-year-old Mikey in the episode "The Gnu, Now Almost Extinct". He also starred on Rod Serling's Night Gallery as Herbie: a ten-year-old boy who could predict the near future. In 1966, he guest starred in the short-lived The Jean Arthur Show sitcom on CBS in the episode entitled "My Client, the Rooster". One of Howard's other roles as a child actor was the voice of the elephant Hathi's son Hathi Jr. in the 1967 Walt Disney animated film The Jungle Book and the voice of Roo in Disney's 1977 animated film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Howard appeared in various Star Trek episodes: *''The Corbomite Maneuver, a first-season episode of ''Star Trek. He briefly reprised the character he played, Balok, on Comedy Central's roast of William Shatner; *''Past Tense Part II'', a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode; *''Acquisition, a first-season episode of ''Star Trek: Enterprise. He played "Johnny Bark" on a first-season episode of Arrested Development, which was produced and narrated by his brother, Ron Howard. He was seen in an episode of'' Married... with Children'' as a creepy janitor. He played a car thief/murderer in a fourth-season episode of Seinfeld. Also, he played Creepy Rodney in the My Name Is Earl episode "Stole a Badge" (Season 1 Episode 22) and he was a guest star in episode 24 of season 3 of the acclaimed NBC show Heroes. In a nod to Star Trek culture, he also played a part in an episode of Star Trek director JJ Abram's series "Fringe" of a man who thought he was Sarek of Vulcan. (In the next episode, Leonard Nimoy was revealed as the mysterious character he was discussing.) Film Howard has appeared in 17 of the films that were directed by his brother, Ron Howard, including the first movie directed by Ron when Clint was just ten years old. Other roles in Ron's movies include: a morgue attendant in Backdraft, a Little League parent who taunts Steve Martin in Parenthood, a retirement home worker in Cocoon, flight controller Seymour Liebergot in Apollo 13 (a role he reprises in the episodes 'Spider' and 'We Interrupt This Program' of the HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon), the mayor's assistant in How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Flynn, a factory overseer in Far and Away, a television director in EDtv, and was in both the 1986 film Gung Ho and the television show. He played the original Eaglebaur in the 1979 film Rock 'n' Roll High School; appeared as the head usher in Get Crazy; a Southern-fried college football fan in The Waterboy; a father of one of the main characters in Uwe Boll's Heart of America; a radio DJ in That Thing You Do!; a space tracking agent in the spy series of the ''Austin Powers'' series; a cross-dressing man named 'Nipples' in Little Nicky; the title character in the 1995 low-budget comedy-horror film Ice Cream Man; he played Rughead, a nervous and often annoying auto technician in the 1986 science fiction film The Wraith; the title role of Stanley Coopersmith in the horror movie Evilspeak; Kate the Caterer in The Cat in the Hat; featured briefly in Rob Zombie's Halloween; and appeared in the romantic comedy Play the Game. In 2009, his film roles included Flight Commander Johnson in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. Clint is attached to direct his first directorial piece, the feature horror film The House Of Good And Evil.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1068953/ Music In 1981, Clint formed The Kempsters, a New Wave rock and roll group. The band was composed mostly of Clint's friends who were neighbors with him on Kemp Street, hence the band's name. In 1982, their original drummer, Mike "Spooner" Bauer was replaced by Tony Rodriquez and the band began to play regularly at Madame Wong's West. Clint retired the band in 1983. Although The Kempsters never released an album while together, Clint Howard has recently begun distributing a CD featuring four tracks the band recorded in various studios and seven tracks recorded live on October 17, 1982 at Madame Wong's. Clint is currently selling autographed copies of the album, which is titled No Brains At All. Recognition In 1998, Howard was awarded the MTV Lifetime Achievement Award. The award is largely considered a spoof on Lifetime Achievement Awards with past recipients such as Godzilla, Jason Voorhees, Chewbacca and The Three Stooges. Howard is one of two actual actors to receive the award (the other being Jackie Chan). The award was retired after Howard's receiving it and replaced with the more serious Generation Award which has been given to actors whose work defines a generation (such as Tom Cruise and Adam Sandler). During the ceremony which Howard received his Lifetime Achievement Award, the show started a montage of other actors and celebrities talking about him, referring to him only as "Clint" giving the impression they were referring to Clint Eastwood. It wasn't until the end of the montage that it was revealed that the actual recipient was Clint Howard. The Phoenix, a Boston-based newspaper, listed Howard as 22nd in their list of "100 unsexiest men in the world," one spot behind his brother Ron. Mad magazine spoofed his cameo appearance in his brother's films with the article "The Clint Howard Collection". References External links * * * * * * About Me, Howard's biographical page from the website for The Clint Howard Variety Show * Oct 2008 Interview with L.A. Record * The Clint Howard Project Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from California Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:People from Burbank, California Category:1959 births Category:Living people de:Clint Howard fr:Clint Howard it:Clint Howard ja:クリント・ハワード pt:Clint Howard fi:Clint Howard